


The Best Stories Are The Ones You Live

by LadyDrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babysitters, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Kid Fic, Kissing, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa hires a new sitter for Ben. It might be the best thing she's ever done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Stories Are The Ones You Live

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for the awesomesauce [Knotty](http://knottylovessabriel.tumblr.com/)! Thank you, babe!
> 
> Unbetaed but thoroughly spell-checked. Nit-picking welcome.

“Ben, honey, this is your new sitter,” Lisa said, both hands on Ben's shoulders as she guided him to face their guest. “Cassie, this is my son Benjamin.”

 

“Mooom,” Ben whined. “I'm ten, I don't need a sitter.”

 

“You do until you can handle doing your own homework, and getting yourself to bed on time. Which I have yet to see happen without frequent reminders, young man. Now show some manners.”

 

Cassie smiled at him as he shook her hand.

 

“Don't worry. I'm not actually a sitter,” she explained with a wink. “I'm a reporter. But in this economy you take what you can get, Benji.”

 

Ben nodded sagely as if he was completely aware of the government's recent financial issues, and frankly, Lisa wouldn't be one bit surprised if he was. He was definitely keeping updated on the news, and the fact that Cassie usually worked in the news business instantly made her Ben's new best friend.

 

“Have you covered anything big?” Ben blurted out. “Terrorists? War? Oppression?”

 

“Err, Ben, honey, could you give me a moment with Cassie? You can totally pump her for information once I leave for work.”

 

He grumbled, but did stomp up to his room.

 

Cassie shook her head with a wry smile. “I _was_ gonna say that you're gonna have your hands full when he becomes a teenager, but I get the feeling you're already there.”

 

“You have no idea,” Lisa said, but then smiled. “Nah, he's a great kid, bias aside. He's never been any trouble for previous sitters, and it won't actually be very long before I can leave him home alone for the few hours of my night classes. But, you know, a mother always worries.”

 

They both nodded in understanding, which calmed Lisa's nerves considerably.

 

“Classes?” Cassie then asked. “I thought you were leaving for work?”

 

“Yes, I am. I'm a yoga instructor. I usually have early morning classes, but twice a week I offer evening classes as well.”

 

Cassie gave her a long look, and Lisa wasn't born yesterday. It was the same look she always got when she said the word _yoga_ , and people instantly wondered just how flexible she was. But then again, it had been a very long time since Lisa had been with anyone, so she didn't really mind, and since Cassie was being subtle about it, it was more flattering than anything.

 

“Cool. Maybe you can show me some poses sometime. Journalism is a stressful business. I bet some yoga would work wonders for my tension headaches.”

 

It sounded perfectly innocent, but there was an almost purring quality to her full voice, and Lisa felt decidedly hotter by the second, so she forced herself to get back on track.

 

“Right, about payment...”

 

They spent a few more minutes laying down the rules, and then Lisa had to leave. She kissed Ben goodbye, smiled at his enormous eye-roll, and closed the door just slowly enough to hear the barrage of questions begin inside. She chuckled as she went to her car. She hoped Cassie was up to the challenge.

 

When she came home, Cassie was watching TV, and Ben was nowhere to be seen. Usually he was still up when she came home, claiming he wasn't sleepy, but obviously just waiting up to say goodnight to her before going to bed. Considering the previous coming and going of people in the lives, it was understandable that he needed the reassurance of seeing his mother home every night.

 

“Where's Ben?”

 

Cassie smiled and nodded towards the stairs. “Asleep. I think he spent something like an hour and a half asking me about my job, and then another hour showing me his favorite news articles online. Then I made him do his homework. He wasn't happy about it, but I wouldn't let him watch the late news with me otherwise. He fell asleep on the couch after ten minutes.” She gave an apologetic shrug. “I wasn't sure of your bedtime routines, but he was out like a light, so I just put him to bed as he was.”

 

Lisa nodded, still a little baffled. Ben had to feel really safe with Cassie to fall asleep around her, and it made Lisa both regretful that she missed her usual goodnight, as well as relieved that they'd come so far. She checked on him in his room, kissed his cheek, and made sure he was tucked in, before returning to the living room, sitting down on the couch with a heavy exhale.

 

“So it went well, then? He didn't wear you out?”

 

“Not even close,” Cassie huffed with a smile. “I think he was a little unimpressed with my work history, though. Local news is apparently not all that interesting.”

 

“Hmm, no, I suppose not. Not enough rioting in the streets around here.”

 

Cassie laughed, sultry and low, and jeez, Lisa really needed to get laid or something, because she was already starting to feel flustered again.

 

“No, I guess not.” They sat for a long moment in companionable silence, and then Cassie got up to leave.

 

“Same time Wednesday?”

 

“Yes, please.” Lisa showed her to the door, held out her hand, and Cassie took it slowly, her palm pressing firm and warm against Lisa's. “Thanks for tonight. See you then.”

 

“Definitely,” Cassie said, and Lisa had to lean against the door after she shut it to just cool down a little bit. She was in sooo much trouble.

 

After a couple of months of Cassie coming over two nights a week, sometimes a third for the weekend, it became clear to Lisa that it wasn't really about getting laid. Well, not _only_ that. Lisa was an active woman in the prime of her life, and she definitely had needs. But Cassie was smart, honest, and kind. She adored Ben, but didn't cut him any slack either, and she always stayed for a little while when Lisa came home. Lisa would have liked to think it was to talk about Ben, but more often than not it ended up being about everything else.

 

Cassie was interested in Lisa's job, laughed at her anecdotes, and made some suggestive jokes every once in a while, though there was never any pressure or discomfort. It was lighthearted and teasing, and Lisa was reminded of just how lonely she'd been the past few years.

 

She came home one night to find Ben and Cassie in the kitchen, and was welcomed with yells of “SURPRISE!” There was a small cake with a candle on the kitchen counter, and she sent Cassie a questioning glance. She shrugged and ruffled Ben's hair.

 

“I know it's not until Saturday, but... Benji said he wanted me here for your birthday, so. Surprise?”

 

Lisa hid her silly grin behind her hand, and went up for a big hug from her wonderful boy. “Thanks, you guys. What a wonderful thing to come home to.”

 

“I baked it myself!” Ben declared, chest puffed out with pride. Lisa raised her eyebrows. “Really?”

 

Cassie put up her hands defensively. “Don't look at me, I burn water.”

 

“I found the recipe on the internet, and Cassie said I could make it, as long as I didn't burn down the house.” The whole story was delivered so cheerfully, that all Lisa could do was laugh, and allow Ben to serve her a piece of the cake. It wasn't actually bad at all. Cassie was beaming with pride at Ben, as if he was her own, and Lisa decided that maybe it was time to take a leap.

 

“Me and Ben were going to the fair on Saturday to celebrate my birthday. Why don't you come with us?”

 

Cassie looked between them, and smiled at Ben's huge hopeful grin. “You sure? I wouldn't wanna impose on important bonding time.”

 

“Me and mom can bond any ol' time!” Ben exclaimed, making Lisa pinch her lips around a laugh. “Are you any good at shooting? Mom always misses.”

 

“I dunno, I haven't tried in years,” Cassie said. “But I'd love to try it with you and your mom.”

 

“Awesome!” Ben immediately launched into a long planning session of all the things he needed Cassie to try with them, and she caught Lisa's eye over his head. They exchanged secret smiles, and Lisa felt like this birthday might be the best in years.

 

Saturday came around, and they met Cassie at the entrance to the fair. Ben was definitely too old to hold hands, (“Ugh, mooom, I'm almost eleven!”) but it was very crowded, and Lisa still worried that they'd get separated. But Cassie just claimed that she needed Ben to show her all the cool things, and hooked her arm under his as if he was her gentleman caller. He happily took on the job, and Lisa spent most of her time just following behind, enjoying the sights, sounds and smells of the fair. Cassie did in fact shoot very well, and won a Super Soaker for Ben, as well as a small fluffy cat for Lisa, handing it to her with a shy sort of smile that made Lisa's knees go a little wobbly.

 

They tried the Ferris wheel together, Ben sitting between them and pointing out all the landmarks he could see, and Cassie took Ben on one of the wilder rides. They all went in the bumper cars, and Lisa wasted no time crashing into Cassie five times in a row, laughing gleefully at the cheerful cursing she got in return as she whizzed off to give Ben a high-five.

 

By the time the sun was setting, they were all tired and funned out, and Ben crawled into the car to collapse on the back-seat with a dramatic declaration of never eating that much cotton candy ever again.

 

“Whatever you say, honey,” Lisa chuckled. “I'll just follow Cassie to her car, okay?”

All she got in return was a groan, and Cassie snorted as they walked away. Her car wasn't parked that far away, they could see it a few rows down, but it was only polite to walk your companion to their vehicle. And... maybe Lisa wasn't ready to say goodbye until Monday yet.

 

“Thanks a lot for coming,” Lisa said quietly when they reached Cassie's car. “It was a great birthday.”

 

Cassie smiled softly. “It was my pleasure. I love spending time with you and Ben.”

 

“I... I mean _we_... like spending time with you too.” Ugh, obviously Lisa needed to practice her smooth moves a little more. “Ben can't stop talking about you.”

 

The look in Cassie's eyes turned smoky, and Lisa had to swallow hard.

 

“And... you? How do you feel about having me around?”

 

They were very close now, and Lisa felt butterflies go wild in her stomach. “I... can't seem to stop thinking about you.”

 

“Is that right?” Cassie asked, her smile turning almost predatory, and okay, Lisa might be a mom, but she was no delicate flower, and she reached out to tangle her fingers in the hair at Cassie's nape, and pull her in for a soft kiss.

 

“Yeah,” she said breathlessly when they parted. “That's right.”

 

There was a honk behind them, and Lisa ignored it, because anyone looking could just go hop in a lake. But then she froze when she heard a very familiar voice.

 

“Does this mean we can invite Cassie for Thanksgiving, then?” Ben yelled from several rows of cars down, and followed it up with a delighted laugh and another honk.

 

“Lord gimme strength,” Lisa groaned, and let her head plonk onto Cassie's shoulder.

 

“Don't worry,” Cassie purred. “I'm definitely on your team from now on.”

 

As it turned out, Cassie was only on Lisa's team long enough to make sure Ben knew not to mess with her. Then they both ambushed Lisa with the Super Soaker.

 

Lisa yelled at them, and then laughed until it hurt.

 

She'd never been happier.

 

End.

 


End file.
